


a love that keeps me

by LadyMerlin



Series: RoyEd Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Established Relationship, Figging, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Royed Week 2020: Day 3, Shameless Smut, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin
Summary: Ed sweeps his hand across Roy’s back and Roy shivers as the sensation ebbs and then swells again. “Good?” Ed asks.It takes a moment for Roy to find the words to reply. “Good,” he manages.“Perfect,” Ed replies, before moving downwards so that he’s straddling the back of Roy’s thighs. “I wish you could see what I see,” he murmurs.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016677
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: Roy/Ed Week 2020





	a love that keeps me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Royed Week 2020: Day 3 - Fever
> 
> This was probably my favourite fic for the week, not only because it made me have fond flashbacks to my first ever figging fic on a Merlin BBC Kinkmeme. Gosh, those were some good times. 
> 
> The title for this fic comes from the song "Lonely Boy" by They Black Keys. I know they have a much more aptly named song, but it was either "Lonely Boy" or "Fever" by Elvis *shrug*

Ed is always good at noticing things, and usually good at acting on the things he notices, but his observations are not foolproof, and nor does it mean he always does the right thing when he decides to act. That’s why he hesitates for so long before broaching the subject. 

“Roy, d’you trust me?”

Roy blinks his eyes open slowly, like a content cat, reluctant to arouse. “Most of the time. Even Al wouldn’t trust you with the last slice of Gracia’s pie.”

Ed snorts. One instance of pie theft, and they’re still whining about it years later. “I still say you guys didn’t deserve the last slice. It was rightfully mine.”

Roy blinks open one blearly eye to glare at Ed, and Ed can’t help but grin at the picture he makes. “Apart from that, do you trust me?”

Roy exhales and closes his eyes again. “Yes,” he sighs, “obviously.”

Given that he’s lying in bed beside Ed in pyjamas with little matchsticks on them (custom ordered by Hawkeye, the genius), Ed isn’t particularly surprised by the answer, but it’s nice to hear all the same. 

“Why?” Roy doesn’t sound suspicious, but he sounds like he knows something is going on, and not knowing is making him nervous. 

“I was wondering if you’d like to try some stuff with different temperatures? In bed, I mean.” 

Roy mouths the words to himself and only gets about half way through the sentence before he understands what Ed is trying to say. “No, Ed. I trust you to the moon and back but I’m just not comfortable using flame alchemy on you. There are just too many negative associations for me, I’m sorry.”

Ed hates the miserable look in Roy’s eyes, and intervenes before he gets any deeper into his pit of guilt. “Good thing that’s not what I meant, babe. I’d never ask you for something like that. I meant if I did it to you. And not just temperatures, I guess. More like sensations?” 

The upset changes immediately to intrigue, and Roy starts chewing on his lower lip - a dead giveaway that he’s interested, but still thinking about it. 

Ten years ago, nothing in the whole world would have convinced Ed he would be able to love anyone this much, let alone Roy Mustang. Ten years ago, he couldn’t even have imagined his life being like this. 

“What were you thinking about?” Roy eventually asks, his fingers flexing subconsciously with nerves. 

Ed almost wishes he hadn’t broached the subject, if it’s upsetting Roy. He slips his hands into Roy’s, lacing their fingers together and swinging his leg over to Roy’s other side so Ed is straddling his waist. Roy moves as if he’s trying to sit up but Ed doesn’t let him, and lies down on top of him instead, using their joined hands to keep him from moving. 

Under his own body, through Ed’s bare skin and Roy’s soft pyjama top, he can feel Roy’s heart tripping in his chest. Not pounding, but quicker than usual. Fear or anticipation, he’s not quite sure. 

After a long moment, Roy exhales and his grip relaxes, tension seeping out of his limbs. “I love you,” Ed reminds him, whispering the words into Roy’s ear through a mouthful of his own hair. “I love you, Roy Mustang.” 

Roy makes a tiny noise in his throat, like he still can’t believe it. “I love you, Edward.” It’s no big deal. Ed will keep saying it until Roy is convinced. 

“We don’t have to do anything at all,” Ed starts, because he knows he should at least offer an out. But he knows Roy well enough to know that he won’t accept the out until he knows exactly what Ed had been planning. He’s a control freak like that. “But for what it’s worth, I found this massage oil. It’s supposed to be warming for ‘heightened physical sensation’, and I thought I could give you a back rub. Maybe I could fuck you with the oil but I’d have to check if it was body safe. Ling also told me about this root they have in Xing - it’s called ginger? And apparently it releases an oil that feels hot and can apparently drive people wild, and it’s totally body safe.”

“I’ve eaten ginger,” Roy points out, “it’s in most Xingese dishes. Remember that pork thing you love?” 

Ed shivers. He’s hungry now, but not for food. “I also thought I could suck you off with ice in my mouth. I haven’t really thought about how it’d work but - I thought it might be fun. But we still don’t have to.”

“But you want to?” Roy asks, though he’s not asking after the truth of the statement. He knows Ed wants it. He’s saying it like it’s a counter argument to the idea that _he_ might not want it.

Ed shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter what I want. Only what we want. Together or not at all,” he promises. 

Roy has a look on his face like he’s thinking about the ring box in his dresser drawer; the one he thinks Ed doesn’t know about. Ed has some tact. He’ll wait for as long as it takes. 

“Okay,” Roy says eventually. “Yes, I’m intrigued. Let’s try it. Got any plans today?” 

Ed grins, wide and excited. He won’t double guess Roy - he trusts that Roy won’t lie to him. “Nope. Let me get the fucking sheets.” He crawls off the bed, carefully avoiding kneeing Roy in the guts 

Roy huffs a laugh and sinks back into the mattress. “Are you planning to make a mess?” They long ago decided to designate a set of bedsheets for their… messier adventures, which Ed has taken to calling their 'fucking sheets', purely to make Roy twitch. 

“Babe, I’m going to fucking wreck you,” he hears from the next room, and he can’t help but grin. “Go for a shower. I’ll make breakfast.” There’s nothing left to do but obey. 

-

They convene back in the bedroom in the afternoon, when the sun is high in the sky. It’s winter so the days are cool, but there’s something alluringly illicit about planning sexcapades in the middle of the day, even though no one else will know but them. 

Ed is practically bouncing when he gets there, while Roy is sitting on the bed, wearing just his shorts. The trepidation from that morning has gentled and then sharpened into some sort of anticipation, simmering softly in his stomach. He’s already a little hard, just from the knowledge of what’s coming.

“Naked and face down please!” Ed announces, grinning at him, his own pupils a little blown with eagerness. 

“Kiss?” Roy asks, and Ed doesn’t even hesitate, dropping a box onto the bed and pressing their lips together. He’s still fully dressed, and the sensation of his shirt buttons pressing into Roy’s bare chest is a little thrilling. Ed’s hands splay against his skin and leave hot trails as he slides them down Roy’s back to squeeze his ass. 

Roy sighs into the kiss when Ed slips his hands past the waistband of his shorts to knead at bare flesh, and then to brush against his cock. Ed smiles into the kiss, and even though it’s impossible to kiss someone who’s smiling, it’s Roy’s favourite type of kiss. 

They smile at each other like idiots for long moments, before Ed snaps out of it and repeats, “naked and face down, please.”

“Only if you take off your clothes too, love.” Ed is already stripping even before Roy can finish the sentence, and he takes a moment to admire his form before dropping his own shorts and lying face down on the bed. Their bed.

The fucking sheets aren’t actually bad sheets. They’re soft enough, from hundreds of washes, and despite the wide array of stains on them, they smell like fresh laundry and the lavender moth repellant from their linen cabinet. Roy crosses his arms under his face and turns his head so he can talk to Ed, who’s standing just outside his line of sight. 

He hears a bottle cap click, and the sound of liquid being poured out of its container. Into a bowl, presumably. He hadn’t asked what was in the box. “Massage oil?” He asks, trying to keep the nerves out of his voice. 

“Yup,” Ed replies cheerfully. “I’ve got a warmer too, to heat it up. It’s supposed to be better like that.” He puts a hand on the small of Roy’s back, a possessive gesture in the most tender way. “You alright?” 

“Little nervous,” Roy replies, because he’s not going to lie to Ed. Not now.

The hand leaves his back and the next thing he sees is Ed’s face, inches from his own. “I promise, Roy. If you say stop, I’ll stop. I don’t want this to be unpleasant for you, not even a little bit. I only want this if we’re both having fun, alright?” 

He nods, at a momentary loss for words before he finds them again. “Promise me one thing?”

“Anything, babe.”

“Don’t stop touching me? Just stay with me, alright?” 

Ed presses a hard kiss against Roy’s forehead, where he’s a little damp with sweat. “You couldn’t make me leave if you tried, I promise. I’ll be here the whole time.”

Even if it’s horrible, Roy thinks, he could get through it if Ed was there. Though he doesn’t think it’ll be as bad as that. He just doesn’t know. His sex life had been almost embarrassingly vanilla until he started up with Ed. He doesn’t think he’s ever even been the recipient of attentions like this before; always the giver. Though, Ed has never led him wrong. It will be fine. 

There’s a small beep and Ed grins at him. “Oil’s done. Relax, it’s just a massage. Better me than Armstrong, right?” The visual is enough to distract Roy into a laugh, just until Ed climbs on top of Roy’s back, sitting with his dick pressed neatly against Roy’s ass. He’s still soft, but the weight of him is reassuring, and Roy settles. 

“I’m going to pour just a little bit first, alright? Just to see how you like it. Right here,” Ed adds, pressing a hand in the small of Roy’s back, where his spine dips into a curve. 

It’s definitely not too hot, and Roy eases into the sensation of liquid warmth on his lower back. He feels Ed shift, presumably to put the container back onto a stable surface. “Alright?” Ed asks. Roy just hums.

Ed’s fingers are light at first, as they dip into the puddle of oil and spread it across Roy’s back. But his movements grow more confident, until he’s using his body weight to massage the oil into Roy’s back, the heels of his palms pressing up from the small of his back up to his shoulders on either side of his spine. His muscles are incredibly tight, and the pressure feels glorious. 

Ed only pauses to pour more warm oil down Roy’s back, making a line from the nape of his neck down to the divots near his ass. Every move presses Ed’s dick against Roy’s skin, and it’s more than a little distracting. 

At first, Roy thinks that there’s nothing else to this except the heated oil. But as it cools and Ed continues to massage it deeper into his skin, he realises that the oil isn’t as inert as he’d thought. The warmth feels like a blush at first, gentle heat coming from inside him, below his skin. With each pass, the friction of Ed’s hands against his body heats it up, a little like he’s catching on fire. 

The burn spreads everywhere the oil has touched, from his neck to his shoulders and the entire expanse of his back, creeping over the edges where the oil had dripped down his sides. The heat grows and grows until it feels like he’s lying in the sun, like it’s seeping deep into his bones and healing him from within. 

He sighs softly, but chokes on his own tongue when Ed scrapes his nails gently down the length of his back. It doesn’t hurt, but it feels like tiny pinpricks on over-sensitive skin, just on the cusp between pleasure and pain. Ed sweeps his hand across Roy’s back and Roy shivers as the sensation ebbs and then swells again. “Good?” Ed asks. 

It takes a moment for Roy to find the words to reply. “Good,” he manages. 

“Perfect,” Ed replies, before moving downwards so that he’s straddling the back of Roy’s thighs. “I wish you could see what I see,” he murmurs, reaching to pick up the container of oil again. “You’re so warm, you’re practically glowing. Does it feel very hot? I tried it on my own leg to make sure it isn’t painful or anything, but they say it’s different when it’s massaged in.” He doesn’t wait for Roy to answer before he pours more oil across Roy’s ass. It drips down between his thighs and his cheeks, over the sides of his hips. The trickle feels obscene, and Roy wriggles involuntarily. 

“You look good enough to eat,” Ed continues, his voice low and rough. “Like fucking dessert, I’m getting hungry just looking at you.” Roy shivers at the intensity in Ed’s voice, scorching him all over again. 

There’s another beat of silence as Ed massages Roy’s ass, keeping his hands deliberately away from where Roy most wants to be touched. “Think this would feel good inside you?” Ed asks, suddenly sounding very calm. The thought of it is incendiary. The burn of the oil on his back is intense enough; the thought of Ed fucking him on it, the way it would spark a fire inside him - 

Roy shivers. “It’s a good thing it’s not recommended for internal use, huh? And I guess it’s a good thing I really fucking want to eat you out. Can I?” 

The only response Roy can manage is a thready affirmative, before Ed is spreading him wide open and descending on him with his wet mouth, his wet tongue and his sharp teeth. Roy feels himself lose control quickly, swearing as Ed fucks him with his tongue, his fingers digging into his flesh in sharp contrast. He’s going to be covered in bruises by the time Ed’s done, but Roy doesn’t want him to stop. 

He complains vocally when Ed draws back, though he’s not sure whether he actually produces any words. It feels like the oil on his back is still heating up, and his cock is so hard it’s almost overwhelming. 

“It turns out,” Ed says, only a little hoarse, “ginger grows in finger-like shapes. Which is convenient. I tasted this but I haven’t tried it on myself. It’s a little spicy but - you’ve eaten it before right? I guess this will be a surprise for both of us. Do you want to see it?”

Roy doesn’t. He wants Ed to get on with it, to give him more, before he dies from being on the cusp like this. He shakes his head wordlessly. Ed thumbs Roy’s hole, which is probably a little red and shiny with spit. Roy wishes there was a mirror so that he could see himself, but that’ll have to be a plan for another day. He waits for the sound of a bottle cap but it doesn’t come. “Lube?” He asks, sounding wrecked already. 

“Apparently lube reduces the sensation. It’s got its own oil to ease the way. No lube,” Ed explains, before finally pushing something against his opening. True enough, it slips in easily, and it’s far smaller than any dick Roy has ever experienced. It really does feel like two fingers inside him, or maybe three. He shifts and it’s a little rigid inside him, but it doesn’t really do anything. “Don’t worry,” Ed says, as if he can read Roy’s mind. “It’ll kick in soon enough. Turn around for me?” 

He needs a little help to move, but he makes the mistake of trying to slide up the bed once he’s on his back. The sheets scrape against his sensitive back and he shouts at the magnitude of the sensation, which is more surprising than unbearable. “Fuck,” he swears, panting from the exertion. His cock is standing straight up, dark red and dripping. 

“You’re so gorgeous I think I’m going to have a stroke,” Ed murmurs, carefully wrapping his hand around Roy’s dick and pumping it experimentally. His hand is dry, so he must have wiped the oil off somewhere, but Roy’s dick is wet enough that the friction isn’t too much. 

“Feel anything yet,” Ed asks, turning away to dig around in the box behind him. 

“Feel?” Roy asks, stupidly. His vision is a little blurred and he’s a little thirsty.

“In your ass, I mean. The ginger. Some people are more sensitive to it than others, I hear.”

Roy tries to pay attention but his whole body feels so hot that nothing stands out in particular. He’s a little disappointed, because it had sounded intriguing. Ed nudges him and helps him sit up, and then passes him a bottle of ice cold water. Roy downs half of it before giving it back. Before he can lie down, Ed brandishes a strip of black cloth at him. 

“You ok to wear a blindfold? It’s not a blackout fabric so you’ll still be able to see, but I don’t want to give away the surprise.”

Roy experiences a moment of sharp panic at the half-forgotten memory of his temporary blindness. It’s not on the list of the top five most traumatic things that has happened to him, but it’s probably in the top ten. He considers refusing because he knows Ed won’t ever pressure him, but part of him is almost curious to see how it feels.

“Ok, but keep talking to me. I don’t want to panic and ruin the day.” 

“That’s a bunch of nonsense and you know it. I’ll keep talking but your panic won’t ruin anything, even though I’d prefer to avoid anything which makes you unhappy.” The fabric is thin and almost entirely see-through, and Ed ties it so loosely that Roy can see light peeking through from both above and below the black band. This is nothing like being blind. He relaxes and lies down, carefully. 

The movement makes something shift inside him, and Roy realises that actually his ass is beginning to heat up. “I think I feel it now?” 

“The ginger?” Ed asks, “great! Maybe it just took a while to release its juices. I hope you like it.” 

Roy is expecting similar treatment to his chest as his back, but it doesn’t come. Instead, he feels Ed move just before his lips wrap around Roy’s nipple, grazing it with his teeth. Roy’s back arches into it, and his skin pebbles and goes hard under Ed’s soft tongue. He keeps at it until Roy’s nipple becomes a little sore and swollen, before shifting to the left one. Every bite and suck feels like it’s connected directly to his cock, which is throbbing hard, but Ed carefully avoids him there. 

This is when Roy realises that his ass is actually much warmer than the rest of his back. The warmth is less of heat, and more like burning, stinging, on the threshold of pain. “Fuck, that ginger is really - it’s heating up.” 

“Good,” Ed whispers, before reaching over the side of the bed again. Roy has given up trying to anticipate what’s coming, but he still jumps when Ed touches ice cubes to his sore chest, squirming away from the shocking cold. Ed drops the ice cubes over the side of the bed and descends again, using his mouth on Roy until Roy wants to shout. Ed’s mouth is super-hot compared to the ice that had preceded it, but it’s still not as hot as the growing flame inside his ass.

“Ed, fuck it’s really burning.” 

“Yeah?” Ed asks, “maybe it’ll ease up if you squeeze around it?” 

Roy squeezes, but that only intensifies the sharp heat and he swears over the sound of Ed’s low laughter. “God, you’re breathtaking. Do you think you could come just like this? Just with the ginger in your ass and my mouth on your nipples? D’you want to try?” 

Roy is panting already, the heat on his back almost negligible in comparison to the heat in his ass. Yes, he wants to try it. Fuck. “Don’t want the ice, though. Just your mouth.” 

“Got it. Want some ice in your mouth? To suck on until I can give you my dick?” Roy moans and nods, and Ed slips a piece of ice between his lips, letting Roy suck on his fingers for a bit. 

The throbbing heat in his ass increases until Roy is squirming from it, writhing away from the rolling boil of sensation that threatens to drive him straight into insanity. “God,” he swears once the ice is gone, “would you just _touch_ me, Ed. _Please_.” 

“Touch you?” Ed asks, like Roy’s just asked a funny question. “You should have just asked.” He thumbs roughly at Roy’s abused nipples but doesn’t linger for long. Instead he goes downwards, bypassing Roy’s cock and reaching behind him. His fingers are gentle but firm as they press into Roy and grab the base of the ginger, which had presumably been protruding out. Ed makes as if he’s going to draw the plug out.

Roy’s in agony, but he doesn’t think he wants it to end yet. He’s just about to protest when Ed twists the plug and pushes it back in, beginning to fuck Roy with shallow thrusts. 

He doesn’t know why that changes the sensation of burning, but Roy doesn’t even try to swallow back his moan, and his subsequent swears. Ed keeps fucking him until Roy can’t take it anymore, until his cock feels like it’s going to explode, untouched. 

“Yeah,” Ed agrees lowly, “yes you’re going to come for me aren’t you? Just like this, just with this thing in your ass. I told you I was going to wreck you, didn’t I?” It must be a rhetorical question, because Roy doesn’t have the energy to respond. “Look at how responsive you are,” he continues, “maybe I’ll use a bigger plug next time. Carve it into some interesting shapes and fuck you with it properly. A small piece is supposed to burn for only 20 minutes. Maybe I can keep you on fire for hours. How does that sound?” 

Roy is thrusting into the air now, his dick sticking out at an obscene angle, moving his hips in tiny involuntary circles, keeping time with the small piece of ginger sliding in and out of his ass, and the rhythmic throbbing in his gut. “Ed, please,” he grits out. 

“Take off your blindfold,” Ed says, and Roy obeys as quickly as he can with shaking fingers. The fabric slips off easily. Before Roy can ask why, Ed pinches his inner thigh, _hard_. 

Roy flinches at the pain, squeezes around the ginger in his ass, and comes like a rocket, his cock pulsing and spilling all over himself. He keeps his eyes on his jerking dick for a second, which must be what Ed had intended, but he can’t keep his head up for long and drops backwards, moaning like he’s dying. 

His orgasm feels like it lasts forever, accompanied by the drumbeat in his chest and the steady rhythm of the ginger slipping in and out of his ass. Ed only touches him when his cock is entirely soft and too sensitive, still twitching from the aftershocks. Roy’s stomach is clenching hard, still sticky from his own emissions, but it feels like he’s just run a marathon. He’s too tired to get up, even to get away from Ed’s gentle touch. 

Ed pulls the piece of ginger out and the burn immediately reduces to a faded memory, much like the ghost of the massage oil on his back. He knows Ed is still probably rock hard, and he wants to move - he really does - he badly wants Ed’s cock in his mouth, but they’re going to have to do it lying down this time. 

“You’re so gorgeous, babe,” Ed’s voice eventually filters through the ringing in his head. “A fucking masterpiece. I can’t even believe how beautiful you are.” 

“Fuck my mouth,” Roy begs, because words are too precious to waste on anything except getting to the point. 

“Babe, on any other day I’d have taken you up on that.” Roy hates that it sounds like a rejection, and whines in protest. 

“Please,” he manages to say. 

“If you keep asking me so nicely, I might give you what you want, babe. But you’re exhausted. I’d rather you were conscious for me fucking your mouth.” 

“Edward,” Roy gives his best attempt. “Edward please fuck my mouth. Please, darling. I’m begging.” 

Ed swears viciously and pushes Roy back down against his pillow, and moves to sit on his chest. Roy thinks this will be worth it even if he passes out half way. That’s when he catches a glimpse of Ed’s dick - and it’s not like he hasn’t seen it before a hundred times - but it’s so hard it must be killing Ed, and Roy thinks there isn’t a chance in hell he’s going to sleep through this.

He opens his mouth; an invitation. Ed swears furiously and starts jerking himself off. Saliva pools in Roy’s mouth at the sight of it, the smell of it, the sound of Ed’s hand roughly stroking his own cock, a furious slick-slide-twist of motion. 

He licks his lips but Ed doesn’t seem like he’s coming any closer. Roy glances up at him through his eyelashes - a not entirely deliberate come-on, and Ed swears again. “One day I’m going to take you up on it, Roy. I promise. I’ll fuck your mouth and come down your throat until you lose your fucking voice.”

“Today?” Roy asks, moving his hands to rest on Ed’s hips, an offer of support if Ed wants to get on his knees and actually do it like he says he will. 

“Not today, babe. You’re exhausted. I’m not going to overwhelm you more than I already have. But if you’re game, can I come on your face?” Ed’s words are chopped up and broken, like he’s teetering on the edge of his control.

Roy immediately closes his eyes and opens his mouth again, permission granted easily. 

Ed doesn’t last much longer before he comes under his own touch, splashing hot liquid all over Roy’s face. It rolls down his forehead and drips down his chin, and it should be disgusting but it isn’t. It’s salty and sweet and bitter in his mouth, but Roy doesn’t close his mouth until Ed puts his cock between his lips, stroking it so that the last few drops spill directly onto Roy’s tongue. 

Roy suckles the tip of it, making Ed’s hip twitch involuntarily, and doesn’t stop until he feels a damp cloth cleaning the mess from his eyelids. He feels filthy and ruined in the best possible way. His heart is pounding so hard he thinks it might burst in his chest. 

“Hey,” Ed says, when Roy has had a minute to calm down. “Hey babe. How are you?” He traces a line along Roy’s lips before swiping it through the mess on Roy’s cheek and pushing it into his mouth. He’s giving Roy a chance to think, so Roy sucks on Ed’s fingers as he gently fucks Roy’s mouth, and considers the question. 

“I’m good,” he says finally. “My ass burns. My back is still hot. I think I’m going to bruise in a few places. I’m really fucking good.” 

Ed presses the last of his words back into his mouth with his own lips, his tongue pressing between Roy’s teeth and fucking his mouth slowly. This close, he can feel Ed’s heart pounding too, and he can’t help but feel proud. 

“That was some really good fucking,” Ed teases, once he’s kissed Roy into breathlessness again. “You were really incredible. I didn’t know you’d be so sensitive to the ginger.” 

“Or to the massage oil,” Roy adds, because he can’t deny it. 

“Next time we do this, I’m going to tie your hands behind your back and fuck you with the ginger until you’re begging to come.”

“I’ll mark the calendar,” Roy says a little drily, “as long as you promise to fuck me yourself, after.”

Ed laughs, throaty and dark, and gets up off the bed. He has to help Roy stand because his knees aren’t quite working. “Tell you what. If you’re still feeling randy after the shower, I’ll bend you over the dining table and fuck you so hard you won’t be able sit straight til Monday.” 

Strength returns to Roy’s knees, and the last hint of sleepiness fades away. After all, it’s still only four in the afternoon. They’ve got the whole day ahead. “You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> My only regret about this fic is that I wasn't able to incorporate a joke about how figging was originally used to make horses lift their tails, and y'know, Mustang. I made up for it by making it so that no one in Amestris has a fucking clue what ginger is.


End file.
